He's Back in 12
by kayheshh
Summary: Katniss realizes that it's Gale that she cant live without, and he finds her in the middle of a meltdown at their old meeting spot. T for later chapters. Review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Katniss POV

The rebellion is over. It's not how you think though, seeing as Peeta and I don't talk anymore. His mind eventually cracked seeing me, and he tried to kill me again. I was lucky, because Gale was here visiting Hazelle and the kids and he decided to drop by. Gale had gone back to District 2, and I missed him more than anything.

Its funny, how fast my feelings for Gale changed. Before he came back to District 12, I hated him. I couldn't bear to think about him, for it always brought tears because of Prim. Oh god, Prim. I think she's the only thing I miss more than Gale. Haymitch helped me dig up the primroses outside my door, even though I moved away from Victors Village. Haymitch has as well; in fact he finally hiked up his skirt and proposed to Hazelle after _months _of my never-ending attempt at persuasion. District 12 has rebuilt quite a bit, and I live next to Haymitch and Hazelle. I see Rory, Vick and Posy quite often, and Rory misses Prim quite a bit. Right before the rebellion he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, after they had become so close throughout the games.

And then there's Peeta. Seeing everyone in District 12 triggered memory after memory, so he eventually moved to District 9 with Delly, who had been helping him through everything. She was the only thing/person that he could stand to see, and it was obvious how in love they are. I talk to Annie every once in a while, and I miss her as well. I don't blame my mother for not coming back to 12, and I don't talk to her much. It hurts too much for the both of us.

Seeing Gale made me realize how much I love and miss him. I realize now that, although I told Peeta, "real," that it was always Gale. He was always there, and it was never Peeta. What I had with Peeta was something forced, something fake.

Currently I was making my way thru the woods, with my old bow and arrows, which somehow didn't get destroyed in the fire. Even though there was no need to hunt, I did so frequently. It kept me in shape, and most important it kept me sane. It showed me that through everything that happened, there were still some things that never changed. Right now though, I wasn't paying attention, just thinking about how much I screwed things up with Gale. He was probably off frolicking with a fancy new District 2 wife and, god forbid, _children_.

Before I knew it, my feet had taken me to Gale and I's old meeting spot. I winced against my will and laid down in our clearing, finally letting the tears that I've held in for so long seep down my face. I thought I heard a _crunch_, but ignored it. All of a sudden I was so _angry. _Angry at the Capitol, the Games, Prim for leaving me, Finnick for dying and leaving Annie and his unborn son. Angry at Peeta. Angry at Gale. Angry at myself. Angry at everything. I threw my bow away from me, as I let out a scream. Turning to the nearest tree as I hopped to my feet, I let out my anger. I screamed, I punched, I kicked. The tears kept flowing. With one last half-hearted punch, I leaned my forehead against the tree before turning and sliding down to the ground, letting the tears drench my face. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs, rested my head on my knees and sobbed.

Eventually my sobs quieted and I just sat there. Well, I sat there until I heard the all too familiar whisper that I craved to hear again.

_"Catnip…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 :) thanks for the reviews! I don't own the Hunger Games, i forgot in the last chapter to put a disclaimer so I'm sorry about that! **

CHAPTER 2

My head snapped up and I looked over to where my old best friend stood, rather blurry from my tears. He stood there, with his familiar tall frame, running a hand through his dark locks almost nervously. His grey Seam eyes raked over my helpless position on the forest floor. He seemed nervous, as if I was going to attack him. I did, in a sense, as I ran over to him, attacking him with a huge hug. "Gale." The word slipped out of my lips at barley a whisper. His strong arms wrapped around my skinny frame, holding me tight. I don't know how long we stood there before Gale pulled back slightly, only to wipe away the tears that had managed to return.

"Don't cry, Catnip. God I missed you." he murmured. He removed my hands from his neck and inspected the bloody mess that was my knuckles. He frowned at the mess and I looked away, embarrassed. "Why? Katniss, why did you hurt yourself?" I winced at his use of my real name and his disappointed tone.

"I just…snapped. I've been _dying _without you, Gale. I just can't do it. I'm breaking. And when you leave to go back to 2, I don't know what I'll do." I hated this. I hated being weak like this. But it was true, every word. Gale smiled softly. Uhm, what? Why is he smiling?

"Catnip. I'm not leaving. District 2 was alright, but this is my home. Here in District 12, with you." Well thanks Gale, for making the butterflies go crazy. I just grinned and hugged him again.

We sat on our rock and just talked about everything, never stopping the physical contact. We talked about 2, about 12, about Peeta- a very awkward topic for the both of us, we talked about Haymitch and Hazelle, the kids, and we talked about everything. Soon it became dark, so we headed back. Suddenly a thought hit me. "Gale. Do Haymitch and Hazelle know you're back? Where will you live?"

"No… they don't know… I was going to surprise them today, but I guess it's a little late, isn't it? I was just planning on staying with them until I can get a place of my own." he replied. We walked in silence until we got to mine and Haymitch's homes. I'm guessing that Gale was planning on using the spare key, but before I could think about it, I asked him, "Well why don't you just stay with me?" He looked surprised at first, but his surprise soon morphed into a grin.

"I'd like that, Catnip. Thank you." he said while pulling me into a hug. We went inside and as he made his way to the couch, I bit my lip, hesitating before calling softly to him. "Gale?"

"Yea Catnip?" I took a breath before replying.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

**AN: Okay, I really disliked this chapter. It was too…. Short and rushed and just overall bad. Still review please? **


End file.
